


it's oh so quiet

by the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel experiences one of the less pleasant aspects of being human- and one of the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's oh so quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/gifts).



Dreams of falling were a normal part of being human, or so Castiel was told. He’d even found several websites detailing the possible psychological and physiological reasons for it.

He didn’t think they’re usually meant to involve the feeling of wings burning away from you, or the sense of being condensed into something too small. Chafing, even. _Stifling_.

He was also fairly certain they’re not meant to start with the memory of someone you thought could have been a friend slitting your throat, or your lover screaming your name.

He woke with a jolt, and the room was dark. But as he disentangled himself from the sheets, he noticed the light coming from the partly-open door in the opposite wall, soft orange shifting into patterns of moons and stars as the lamp in the nursery rotated slowly. Now that his breathing had calmed, he could hear the gentle murmur of voices- Dean’s low and soothing, whispering more than singing the song he’d told Castiel his mother used to sing to him, and every so often interrupted by a tiny gurgle.

Castiel swung his legs off the bed and got up to shuffle through to the promise of warmth and love.

Dean was settled in the rocking chair. Castiel remembered purchasing it- he and Sam had been investigating a cursed object, and whilst scouring an antiques store they’d stumbled across the chair- old but sturdy and well-crafted. Dean had been on edge when they’d arrived home, as he had been whenever they’d gone on hunts without him for the duration of those nine months, but one look at the chair and he’d devolved into an almost childish delight. He’d taken to spending hours in it from then on, before and after the birth, and it was not unusual to find him there in the dead of night, feeding their son with a blanket wrapped around the two of them.

It was slightly less common that Castiel needed to use the sight to ground himself, but it happened. Dean looked up as he sidled in, his expression of quiet content quickly switching to concern.

“Hey,” he whispered, shifting to hold a hand out to Castiel without disturbing Zep, who was nursing at his chest. “Bad dreams?”

It was patently obvious what the answer to that was, so Castiel made his way over to his family without a word. He took the proffered hand and pressed a light kiss to it, then bent to kiss Dean’s forehead, too, and Zep’s downy head. When he looked up, Dean was smiling at him.

“Want me to put him to bed after this?” he said, and the unspoken offer was clear: a sexual distraction, which, in fairness, often did work wonders for Castiel’s moods after a nightmare. But Castiel didn’t think it would be so suited this time, so he shook his head.

“No, I… Could he…?”

Dean’s face softened. “Of course, babe.”

And thus it was that ten minutes later, Castiel was back in bed, with Dean curled opposite him and their little miracle in between the two of them, snuffling quietly and occasionally wriggling, scrunching his face up and drawing his limbs in close around him before he relaxed again. Castiel watched them both with something akin to wonder, to the reverence with which he’d used to imagine his Father, and the sense of peace and love filling the room was almost enough to drown out the deafening silence of his siblings’ voices in his mind and the guilt at having been the one to cut them off.

Almost.


End file.
